You are my sunshine
by Unitatoam
Summary: Levi has been haunted with horrible memories of his squad's death. He can't sleep, everytime he closes his eyes he sees thier lifeless bodies. One night, Eren finds him asleep, but he's sweating and murmuring, Eren thinks he can help. ErenXLevi Yaoi mostly fluff but there will be some smut. Please leave a comment.
1. Nightmares

"Corporal..I have your tea..I'm coming in."

Eren knocks a few times before walking into Levi's room to give him his tea. When he walks in, he finds the older man curled up in a ball. Eren gets closer to him, hearing him muttering things he can't understand. Levi begins to shiver and sweat begins to appear his face, thinking he is having a nightmare Eren becomes worried. Eren shakes him until he woke up."What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Ummm.. you...you where shaking... and you looked like... you where having a nightmare." Eren's face became red, as he tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. "If you want I could...never mind", Eren turned to leave the room when Levi's voice stooped him, "What where you about to say, Yaeger."

Eren turned not meeting the Corporal's eyes, "My mom, she used to sing to me, every time I had a bad dream. Or when I would have a bad day...she would just know and she would sing." Eren began to remember his mother's sweet voice. He remembered his mother's gentle features, how bright the day would turn when she smiled at him. Eren then heard his mother's piercing scream, then he sees her being torn apart, he snaps out of his daze. Eren can feel tears forming, but quickly brushes them away remembering he was still in the Corporal's room.

"It was a stupid idea, I'll leave you alone, sir." Levi kept his eyes on the boy as he left the room leaving him alone with his nightmares. Levi tossed and turned, his nightmares where getting worse and had no signs of stopping. Since the last expedition, he has been getting the same nightmare each time. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees his friends' lifeless bodies, broken, being tossed out of the cart. After they had returned he went to his room and cried.

It didn't matter what Levi did he couldn't get the images out f his head. He sat up right, sitting still in the darkness for a moment, then he remembered what Eren had said. He thought about it for a moment, then he stood up and began to walk.

Since Eren slept in the dungeon he would have a tough time sleeping, so he would stay up late every night. The dungeon wasn't the only thing that kept him up night, most of the time his mother's death would roam his mind along with his team mates deaths. Remember he couldn't save his mother. How his team mates death laid on his shoulders, it didn't matter what they said, he knew the truth. Sometimes his thoughts would get to him and his mind would wander to dark places. He would calm himself down by humming to himself his mother's song. He was deep in thought not noticing Levi walking in.

"Hey, brat." Eren jumped at bit, bringing him out of his mind.

"Yes..sir?"

"Could you..."Levi turned, not wanting to meet Eren's eyes,"sing to me...the song."

Eren was confused for a moment, but then he remembered what he had said."Yes, sir." Levi walked to the corner of Eren's bed and sat down. Eren looked at him for a moment then began to sing his mother's old song, _Y__ou are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away_. Eren closed his eyes and sang the soothing melody. They both slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

Levi slowly woke up from his deep sleep, noticing that he wasn't in his room. He sat up looking around, then it hit him, he was in Eren's room. He tried to remember what had happened yesterday, when Eren walked in. "Morning Corporal, did you sleep well."

Levi then remembered Eren's voice before he had fallen to a nightmare free sleep."Yeah...I actually did." Eren was surprised to see a smile forming on Levi's face.

"Anytime time you need help to sleep or just so you could calm down, all you need to do is ask." Eren smiled, then left to eat breakfast, leaving Levi alone. When Levi reached the dinning hall, he was back to his former self. For a while Levi was okay, and his nightmares seemed to have vanished, but his mind would make him think of horrible things. He would think that he would make the same mistakes and time would repeat itself in the upcoming expedition.

* * *

When Eren brought him his tea one night, Levi looked at the boy and decided he had enough, "Could you sing to me again."

"Yes, sir."

"Eren, when we're alone just call me Levi."

"Okay...Levi." Eren gave a small smile, and sang his mother's song. After that night, Eren sang to him almost every day. Each time Eren would sing, Levi would became less and less stressed and more calm. As the time passed they became closer and closer. Levi loved Eren's soothing voice, he felt at peace when he heard the young boy sing. One day while Eren was singing, he was able to hear his mother scream, her cry for him to live. He stopped and became filled with tears, Levi looked at the boy and was surprised on what he did next.


	2. Sunshine

Eren could feel the Corporal's body against his and was struck with confusion. He didn't know what to do. "Eren, you know you can tell me anything right? I thought we have gotten to the point where we could trust each other. Was I wrong?" Levi pulled away and met Eren eyes.

Eren couldn't look him in the eyes, "I do trust you, it's just that a lot of shit has happened and I know shit happens to everyone, but I'm not as strong as others. I wasn't able to help my mother survive. She had to die because of me, she had to die because I wasn't strong enough. The last thing she told me was to live, and I think I won't be able to keep that promise." Eren couldn't keep back his tears. He felt Levi's hand touch his wet cheek, wiping his tears away "Eren, I know that it might seem like your mother's death was your fault, but that isn't true."

He was surprised to see Levi care so much about him, that he cared so much about how he felt. "That's not the only thing that worries me. I'm not strong, even when I'm in titan form and I know that I'm going to have to see my friends die in front of me. I know that I won't be able to make the right choice when the time comes..." there is a paused, "That I'm going to repeat the same mistake as last time. That I'm going to be the reason everyone dies."

"Eren, everyone in the survey corps are trained soldiers, they have trained to fight. They are strong enough to fight and win. You have to trust them to be able to win."

"I try to, I really do, I try to believe that everything will be okay...that I everyone will be fine. But my mind doesn't let me think right sometimes, some night I think that everyone will die because of my stupid mistake. Because of my stupid judgment." Levi brought him closer and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, only the sound of Eren's quiet cries filled the room. Levi only kept his eyes on Eren, waiting for him to calm done a bit. He let out a breath, then began to speak.

"Eren I never told anyone this, but...when I was a kid my mother and father were in the Survey Corps...they weren't the greatest parents, but they were there. We didn't live up on the surface, we lived done in the undergrounds. I know it's weird, Survey Corps members living in the undergrounds...One day they were called for an expedition, and I was already used to that. But after a week, I began to worry. I later learned that they were killed...I guess my parents never said anything about me. I waited for someone to come for me, but no one came. I was left in the streets to die. I stopped caring about others, I got in into my head that if no one cared about me why should I care about them. I know that's stupid, but it was my way of keeping myself from getting harmed. But that wasn't the only thing that made me cut ties...I had seen so many die in front of me that I knew that I would end up losing everyone in this cruel world we live in. I joined the Survey Corps and nothing changed, I watched comrades die. I would feel bad for their families, but that was all. That all changed the moment I met you, Eren. When you sing to me I feel at peace. Every day I look forward to hearing your singing. I was living in a world of darkness until I met you...you are my light, Eren. I want you to always remember this...you are my sunshine."

Eren felt his body become warmer. He hugged the older man tightly. He smiled against the Corporal's chest.


	3. I won't leave you

"Eren, do you want to stay the night."

Eren froze for a moment, did Levi just say what he thinks he just said. He turned bright red and kept his head on the Corporal's chest. Levi was worried for a second that he might have crossed the line, he was about to apologize when he felt Eren nod.

There was an awkward moment when Eren had to go back to his room to change. While Levi was left alone, he wondered what had caused him to ask such a question. What had caused him to reveal so much about is life. He was lost in thought when Eren had returned to the room. Sure a they had gotten closer since Eren first sang to him, but that didn't mean he had to spill his whole life story. Yeah maybe he thought the brat was kinda cute, sure he thought that Eren's smile could brighten the darkest of nights. Maybe he sometimes got a bit jealous of cadets that seemed to get a bit too close to him, but that didn't mean anything.

Levi hadn't noticed that Eren had already settled himself on one side of the bed and had already fallen asleep. Levi looked at Eren's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful and...shit. Levi couldn't believe the thoughts that were invading his mind, what the hell is wrong. He was brought back to reality when he felt Eren shiver. He turned to look at the boy and was taken back at what he saw. Eren had tears running down his cheeks, whispering "Don't...leave...me...Levi...don't...die...I...love..you."

He wiped away Eren's tears, he didn't realize what he was doing before it was too late. He bend down and laid a kiss on Eren's sleeping face whispering an "I love you too."

* * *

Eren was the first to wake, still a bit dazed at what had happened the night before. When he was a bit more aware of his surroundings he noticed that Levi's arm was around him, his cheeks began to burn up. He stayed still for a moment, then decide to just get up like nothing had happened, but before he could he heard Levi's voice, "Who'd you sleep Eren?"

"It was one of the best nights since I arrived. All thanks to you."

Eren noticed a slight blush appear on Levi's face and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Levi's mind was filled with details of the expedition that would take place the very next day. As he was finishing up the last minute changes, his mind was able to relax for a moment and the very first thing that came to his mind was Eren's sweet voice as he said, "I love you". Levi smiled at that memory, but the second he began to think about Eren his mind would end up wandering to places that shouldn't be explored, well maybe not at that moment.

* * *

Eren was the first to be told of the last minute changes of he expedition and was told to go to bed early. The second Eren reached his room, he was hit with the sudden memory of what had happened the night before. He couldn't help but smile. Then he began to think about the dream he had. He remembered it so vividly, he was fighting off titans trying his best to protect Levi, but before he could stop a titan it reached Levi. Eren picked him up and ran far away from the titans, trying to find a safe place to check on him. Levi was struggling to speak, only able to hold out a hand out for Eren. After he set him down, he broke down and was crying, pleading with him to stay awake. "Please...Please Don't leave me I love you, Levi! Don't leave me here...please." He was glad that was the only thing he could remember.

Deep down, well not really that deep down, Eren knew he had feelings for Levi, but not just let's be friends because I care about you. No, more like I want to stay with you every night, I want to be the one to put that beautiful smile on your face, I want to be able to share moments we will never forget. Okay so maybe Eren did have it bad for the Corporal, but he didn't want to risk ruining the friendship that had blossomed. He was happy with how things were at the moment, he was able to bring light to Levi's dark world. At least, no one could take away the fact that he was Levi's sunshine.

Eren drifted off to sleep thinking about the expedition and he didn't refuse some thoughts of him and Levi together.

* * *

Later in the night, Levi had to inform his new squad of the expedition that would occur the next day. He explained basic information on where everyone had to be and what they had to do. As he explained, his eyes would wander, looking for Eren. To his luck, he was only able to see Eren's friends, he wondered if Eren had already been briefed. He waited for everyone to leave before he made his way to Eren's room. When arrived he found Eren sleeping, he thought about it for a moment. He made his way to one side of Eren's bed, stroking away a loose hair from his face. He smiled at the boy's sleeping face. "Don't worry about me Eren. I wouldn't leave you."


	4. A choice

Before they left for the expedition Levi called Eren to his office. "Eren, are you sure that you are ready for this?" Eren was shocked to hear Levi, before he could respond he heard him say. "When you stayed the night, you where talking in your sleep...you told me not to die." Eren could hear the concern in Levi's words. "But, Levi...I want to...fight. I want to be able to save everyone." Levi looked at the boy and spoke, "I don't want to lose you Eren. You banished my nightmares, you calmed my nerves and...you make me happy...Eren. You where able to show me things that others couldn't."

Eren smiled and began to cry, he was crying tears of joy. "Levi you don't know how happy I am right now." Levi looked at the boy as tears went down his checks. Levi knew that he loved Eren, but he couldn't tell him. Levi stood up to hug the boy but Eren hugged the older man first. Levi pulled away and looked at Eren. He noticed Eren's lips looked soft, he wondered how the his lips would feel against his. He wanted to kiss him so bad but was afraid being rejected. Levi looked at Eren and said, "Don't die brat."

With that they left to the expedition. When they were about to reach there destination Levi saw something he wished he didn't. Levi told his troops to hurry into the forest, and to be ready for a fight. Eren turned his horse to Levi and said, "What's wrong Corpor-" before he could finish he saw it. He saw the Armor Titan rushing towards them. "Go with the other brat!"

"There is no way I'm leaving you!"

"Eren, you have to go with the other! I will-"

"Levi you know that you can't kill it and you know that you can't drive it away!...We all know that Reiner is the Armor Titan,he knows how to protect himself, he wants me not the others."

"No! I can't let you do this Eren!" Levi was tearing up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eren looked at the Corporal and realized that he cared to much about Levi to let him die. He knew that he had to make a choice and he knew that his choice could effect everyone. He looked at Reiner then looked at Levi and he knew what he had to do. Eren wiped Levi's tears and said, "Don't cry, Levi I'll come back." He jumped of his horse and bit his hand.

When Eren reached Reiner he punched him so hard that his hand almost ripped off,but it did no damage towards Reiner. Before Eren could hit him again Reiner slammed Eren to the floor. Eren struggled and wasn't sure on what had happened. He punched Reiner over and over again until he remembered that Reiner had one weak spot. Eren punched as hard as he could into Reiner's stomach. Before Reiner could shield himself Eren punched him again and again in the same spot. After he was sure that Reiner couldn't stand, he got up. Eren was about to hit the kill spot when he noticed it...


	5. The Promise

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw the Colossal Titan leading a herd of titans, to his horror they were getting closer and closer. Eren knew damn well he wasn't going to be able to stop all of the titans, but he did know that there was a chance he could buy everyone some time to escape. As he witnesses the horror that was approaching he looked back in forth between his retreating team and incoming herd. It became clear to Eren there was the only thing he could do.

"I have to save them. They all have a future to look forward to and I'm not going to be the one that ruined it for them. I have to save them, I have to save Levi." These thoughts were the only thing ran through Eren's mind. He really was a crazy son of a bitch. He stayed still for a moment, trying to regain his strength.

Levi had regained his composure when he saw the herd heading in their direction. He scanned the are, looking for Eren hoping he would just retreat. But Levi knew better, Eren is going to do so crazy shit that going to get him killed. He might not be able to change Eren's mind, but that didn't mean he was going to try.

* * *

After regaining his strength Eren stood up, noticing Reiner's titan body beginning to evaporate. He looked back to where his teammates were hiding, he could tell the fear that was going around. He was about to turn away when he noticed a horse making its way towards him.

To his horror it was Levi and he showed no signs of turning back. Before he could turn Levi around he was already off his horse. Eren lowered his hand and gently brought Levi to his eye level.

"What the hell do you think you are going to do! There is no way that I'm going to let you go on this suicide mission!" When Eren is in his titan body, most of the times he can't understand when other talk to him, but he heard when the Corporal spoke to him, he heard it loud and clear. He could hear the desperate cry in Levi's voice telling him that they could outrun the herd, that they had of a chance to escape...all of them. But Eren knew the truth, even if they did run there was a chance that no one would survive. He knew that if they tried to escape, time would only repeat itself.

Levi could see the frustration in Eren' eyes, he knew Eren was going to fight, no matter what. Levi was in disbelief, how could such a brat make him feel do many things at the same time.

"I fell in love with a brat, a reckless one too. He does whatever he can to help others, even when there no hope. He gets himself in some tough spots and he always needs to be saved...he doesn't know how much he means to me...he was able to calm me down when there was a storm in my head, when I thought the world was going to fall apart he save me. He banished my nightmares with his soothing voice, a voice that I love so much. He's able to smile every day, even when everything looks likes it's going to shit...even when he is hurting. He was able to show me a light in the darkness that I lived in. How did I fall for you, Eren?"

Levi sighed, and looked at his shoes, he really was insane. "I know you can understand me Eren, I just want you to come back in one peace. I don't want to you too."

"I promised you, Levi I will return. I promise I'll sing to you every day. I'll come back so I can see you smile to tell you-" Eren's thoughts were cut off when he heard Levi, "Eren if you can hear me... I need you to remember...", Levi couldn't help the tears that were rushing down his face, "you told me that you were coming back! I can't loose you!" Eren couldn't stand it, he wanted to tell Levi that he wasn't lying, he was going to return, but he couldn't speak a word. "I...will...re..turn...Le...vi" Levi cleared his eyes and looked at him in surprise. Eren set Levi down by his horse, "I...am...your...sun...shine." Eren took one last look at Levi, before running towards the oncoming herd of titans.

Eren couldn't stand it, he wanted to tell Levi that he wasn't lying, he was going to return, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't say a word. Eren closed his eyes and tried to speak on last time.

"I...will...re..turn...Le...vi" Levi cleared his eyes and looked at him in surprise. He set Levi down by his horse, "I...am...your...sun...shine." Eren took one last look at Levi, before running towards the incoming herd of titans.


	6. Are you okay

The second Eren began to run towards the incoming herd, Berthold seemed to stop and let the other titans rush towards Eren. Levi was shocked to see Eren killing titans left and right. As much as Levi wanted to help he couldn't, not because he didn't have the strength or some shit like that, the only reason he couldn't help was because his team was holding him back. They had to grab his arms in order to stop him from rushing into the chaos.

Eren had finished off the last titan when he noticed that the Colossal Titan was beginning to turn back. Eren was becoming weaker and weaker, he has never held his titan form for so long, he knew that he could collapse at any minute. He swayed for a bit before he lunged his whole body forward and reached out to grab Berthold's legs making him come crashing down. As Eren began to stand up he could feel himself becoming light headed, he could feel his life draining away. It took a moment before Eren was able to walk toward the fallen titan's body stopping by the kill spot.

"You fucking traitor...You watched us all fall...because of you so many people died, they were innocent people Berthold...I thought you were my friend...I trusted you...we all trusted you." Eren was filled with rage, how could Berthold do this, how could he ruin so many lives, even if they thought they were doing any good, they just made everything worse. Eren raised his foot and as he was making his way down to hit the kill spot, to his surprise Eren let out a goodbye. Berthold body instantly began to evaporate, and just like that he was gone...for good.

* * *

Levi was glad to see this nightmare come to an end, that he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to his team and was about to give out an order when he heard a mortifying cry. Levi was the first to react when he saw Eren's body slamming to the ground. When Eren had made contact with the ground everyone was able to see the cause of his fall, the Armor titan had tackled him down. It all played out so quickly, one moment Eren was fine, the next he was face first on the ground.

Before Levi could process what was happening he was making his way towards Eren's aid. He could hear his squad screaming for him to return, that there was nothing they could do, that they couldn't save Eren. But he ignored everything all he could see was Eren, all he could think was "I have to save Eren he didn't fight so many fucking titans to help us escape. You aren't dying here Eren, I'm not going to leave you behind you little shit."

Reiner had managed to hide in the nearby forest only able to watch as his best friend become nothing but bones. He was blinded by so much anger he didn't notice himself becoming a titan, he didn't notice his body colliding with Eren's. When he came back to his senses he looked at Eren's body, "Why the fuck did you have to kill the only fucking friend that I had." But no matter what he did Reiner couldn't let out a word. He could only scream.

He looked at Eren one more time before he raised his foot. He was about to slam his foot down when he noticed something making its way towards them. It was Levi and he was riding his horse at full speed. Eren turned his head to see what had hit him but instead, he saw Levi making his way towards him. Eren was running low on energy and he was debating on what to do the second he hit the ground but the second he saw Levi he made up his mind.

He wasn't going to let anyone else die because of him, he wasn't going to let the people he loved die because of his mistakes. Eren moved his face in order to see the figure that had made him crash and noticed that Reiner was about to attack Levi.

Before Reiner could notice Eren coming back to his senses, Eren was able to trip Reiner. The floor trembled as Reiner made contact with the floor. Eren was quick to his feet noticing that Levi had no intention of retreating no matter what the outcome was. Eren made his way to Reiner's legs and slammed his foot on them so hard he could hear skin ripping from both of them; making sure that he wouldn't stand up.

Levi noticed that Eren was fighting with the little energy he had left, "Eren! Don't be a fucking idiot! You'll die if you use up all of your energy!"

Eren turned to face him, he cared too much about Levi to let him die. Eren took one last look at Levi before turning back to Reiner and raising his foot one last time as he slammed it in the kill spot, with all the energy he had left. Like Berthold's body, Reiner quickly became nothing more than bones. When Eren saw that Reiner was actually gone, his vision became dark and he crashed.

Levi saw as Eren's body slammed on the floor. He rushed over to the fallen body and was quick to rip open the nape of Eren's neck. He pulled Eren out and his weight made them both fall. Levi looked at Eren's unconscious body, his eyes were closed, his skin pale, his once pink lips were getting dim."Eren! Wake up! Come on Eren wake up!" Levi was crying and yelling at Eren to wake up. Eren opened his eyes to see Levi in tears, "Hey...Levi..." he raised his hand to wipe away Levi's tears, "don't...cry..." "Eren, are you okay?"

"Eren! Wake up! Come on Eren wake up!" Levi began to cry, he begged Eren to wake up. He held him close to his chest rocking back and forth. Eren opened his eyes lazily to find Levi in tears.

"Hey...Levi..." he raised his hand to wipe away Levi's tears, "don't...cry...I'm ok-"


	7. Going back

"Mom? Is that you...is it really you." Eren couldn't believe his eyes. Before him stood his mother glowing in a warm light. Tears began to fall from his eyes, he couldn't believe he was looking at his lost mother.

"Eren..." Thats all his mother could say. Carla looked at her son, her son she gave her life for. She saw how much he had grown and how much he had changed; it brought her tears. Her once baby boy, that was always filled with so much energy. She saw, in her son's eyes that once showed nothing but happiness, there was now despair and fear.

"Don't cry mom...I'm here for you...don't cry..."Eren hugged his mother tightly, holding her like it was his last time. She pulled away and faced her son and said, "Sweetie, what...happened to you?" Eren then suddenly remembered, he had killed the Colossal Titan and the Armor Titan, that he used up his energy to save...Levi.

Carla looked at her son and saw something she always hoped to see. "Eren, listen to me...you still have a chance...you still have of chance to return to the people that need you."

"Mom-"

"You have to go back, you still have to take care of Mikasa and Armin-" she paused and smiled, she cupped her hands on her son's cheeks, "you promised Levi that you would return...No son of mine is going to break promises...okay?"

Eren looked at his mother and nodded. Eren felt his mother's warm lips touch his forehead and the he heard someone screaming his name.

* * *

"Eren! Eren! Wake up Eren! Please! You promised Eren!"

It was Levi's voice. Eren could hear the horses hooves hit the ground, he instantly knew they where still outside of the walls. He wondered if he really saw his mother or if it was just a dream.

* * *

"Le..vi" was the first thing that came out of Eren's mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in Levi's room. He rose from the covers to find the Corporal at his side, asleep. Eren took Levi's hand and squeezed it. He moved away Levi's raven hair from Levi's face. He was surprised to see that Levi's once dead serious expression was soft. Eren looked carefully at Levi's sleeping face, it took a while for him to take it all in.

Levi was in a deep sleep, caught in his memory . Eren had just defeated the Armor and Colossal Titan and he used up all his energy to do so. Levi is rushing to Eren's falling titan body. When he gets Eren out all he sees is the color draining from the younger boy, he screamed for him to wake, tears escaping his eyes. The only thing that ran threw his mind was that he never got to tell the brat that he loved him. He was so lost in thought he couldn't hear his teammates yelling at him. He suddenly felt something against his cheek wiping away his tears. "Levi don't cry...I'm hear with you."

Levi sprung to life as he heard the boys sweet voice speak to him. Eren was shocked by the sudden movement causing his body to ache, he groan from the pain. "Sorry" was all Levi could get out.

"It's okay, what happened to me?"

"Well...after you defeated the Armor and Colossal Titan, you collapsed. You've been out for like four days now."

"Four days! Are you serious?"

"Yeah...damn it Eren...I was so scared," Levi couldn't hold back his tears, "I thought you where a goner, Eren." Eren smiled at the older man, he was so glad that Levi cared so much about him. "Hey, Levi I would never leave you. I would never do that to the person I love." Eren realize what he just said and turned bright red. Levi blinked away his tears and looked in shock. Levi smiled and turned the boy's face.

"I love you too."

* * *

Author notes:hey would you guys want me to continue or not.


	8. Dealing with the Ackerman

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I will try to have the next chapter sooner.**

* * *

Levi leaned in and did what he dreamed of doing for so long. Eren was shocked by the sudden affection, but was glad that he could feel Levi's soft lips against his. When Levi parted from the sweet kiss he saw that Eren's face was like a tomato. He smiled and whisper, "Cute"

* * *

When Eren made a full recovery, his friends were informed. The second Mikasa heard he was okay she rushed to see him. Eren was in his room changing when he hears his door swing opened. He turned around to see Mikasa in tears looking at him. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Mikasa could barley speak, she hugged him so tightly he could hardly breath.

"Mikasa...I can't...breath.."

"Oh, yeah sorry." She backed away and noticed something was diffe

* * *

rent with him. She looked at him closely and noticed there was some kind of mark on his neck.

"Eren...is that a what it think it is?" She pointed at the mark at his neck. Eren brought his hand toward the spot Mikasa was pointing at. He was hit with the sudden memory and blushed.

*Flashback*

Since Eren had woken up he hasn't left Levi's room, besides using the bathroom and showering, of course. Levi avoided leaving Eren side as much as he could. He had insisted that they wait to tell the others, of his recovery because secretly he wanted to keep him to himself.

"Hey Eren, I'm going to go get some food for us both, be back in a bit." Levi kissed Eren's forehead and left the room. Eren still couldn't believe that Levi was his lover, he knew that they would have to keep their relationship a secrete, but he wanted to shout out into the sky that he was the lover the Humanity's Strongest. He replayed the small moments between them and couldn't help to smile. He realized that one song had brought them close, a song that he used to sing to himslef when he wanted to remember his mother. Eren started to humming the song without realizing it. He closed his eyes and remembered the moments the song brought to him. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."

When he opened his eyes, he saw Levi standing before him, smiling."It's been a long time since I heard you sing Eren...I missed it." Eren blushed, and looked away. Levi put his hands on Eren's red checks. He pulled it towards him, and gave him a gentle kiss which soon escalated to a deep and passionate one. Eren could hardly believe what was happening. He felt Levi's tongue crashing with his. Eren tried to keep up as best as he could, but he was no match for the older man. Levi broke the kiss to look at the boy he loved so much.

It then crossed his mind that others would probably want him. Suddenly he remembered other cadets that had stared at Eren a little to long. Levi knew they couldn't speak of their love, but he didn't have to say anything to show Eren was taken. He started to give Eren soft kisses on his neck which quickly turned to nibbles. Eren didn't know what was happening, he felt things he hadn't felt before. Without thinking Eren moaned out "Levi~"

Levi's eyes shot open, when he heard his name being called out. He then sunk his teeth deep into the boys neck, claiming him.

*End of Flashback*

When Eren didn't say anything Mikasa began to think on who would have given him the marking. She thought of everyone then stopped and looked Eren dead in the eye.

"Did that shrimp do this to you Eren?" Eren could only look away. He wanted to tell her that he was with the Corporal, but he feared that she would attack him. "I'm going to kill that midget" was the only thing that was going threw Mikasa's mind as she ran towards the Corporal's office.

The door flew open and Levi was not the least bit surprised. Levi knew that Mikasa was going to see the claim that he had made on Eren and she would want to "talk" about it. He looked up from his paperwork, "Can I help you Ackerman?"

"You little piece of shit! How dare you put your disgusting lips on Eren's neck!?"

"Thats not the only place my "disgusting" lips where at." Levi answered her calmly, hiding the urge to rip her to shreds for calling him disgusting. Eren had barely reached Levi's office when he heard a load scream. He walked in to see Mikasa on top of Levi screaming...she wasn't saying anything...she was just screaming. They heard Eren walk in and they stood still. After Levi and Mikasa where put on separate sides of the room, Eren told her that he loved Levi and that he was happy with him.

Mikasa's anger had diminished and she "apologized" to the Corporal. Before she left the room she simply told Levi, "If you ever hurt Eren...You will pay shorty."

* * *

**Author notes: I'm so sorry guys. I know I'm a horrible person for no updating sooner. I know only a few people like what I write and I want to talk you for thinking that my fanfic is actually good. :')**


	9. Lovers

Levi and Eren didn't have many problems in their relationship. They respected each other and cared deeply for one another. They were happy. Mikasa grew to accept Levi and their relationship.

They could only keep their relationship a secrete for about two weeks. Others would have their suspicions, but no one knew for sure about it. It was mainly Levi's fault to blame because he would give Eren surprise kisses anytime he could. He would sneak up on Eren and give him a peck on the lips.

Everyone's suspicion on their relationship was brought to an end when Levi jealously got the best of him. Every time Levi would go to meetings he would imagine some random horny recruit would want to touch Eren. One day he couldn't take it anymore and just kissed Eren in front of everyone. Eren was red for days.

Everyone was bit surprised by the couple, but they where okay with it. Erwin did his best to keep Levi and Eren's relationships a secrete from the Military Police because he feared that they would take Eren away.

By their second month of their relationship, Levi had invited Eren to sleep in his room. Eren was happy to "move in" with Levi. Every night Eren would find Levi on the covers with his clothes on. Night after night Eren would find Levi out of energy. At first the only thing Eren could do was help him into bed, but then he remembered that something would always calm Levi. One night Eren made sure to get to their room before Levi. When Levi entered their room he heard a melody he loved. He heard Eren signing his mothers old song. His voice was soothing, it would drain Levi's stress.

* * *

"Levi, I need you and a small group to look for any titan activity. It's been quite since Eren killed the Colossal Titan and the Armor Titan." Erwin had been receiving reports of no titans at all. He wondered if the had just been farther out or...if they where completely gone. Levi had agreed to his mission, but was told that they would have to leave Eren behind.

They had reached three months in their relationship and Levi wanted to surprise Eren. Before Levi left for the expedition he asked Eren to meet him in their room.

When Eren learned that he wasn't going on the expedition he began to have horrible thoughts. He began to wonder what would happen to Levi. When Levi asked him to meet him in their room he wondered if he was going to be given a talk about what would happen.

"Eren." Eren was awaken from his thoughts and looked to see Levi. He noticed that he was hiding something behind his back.

Levi couldn't believe what he was about to do. Levi took a few breathes and then summoned his courage.

"Eren, I had never felt this much love towards someone in a long time. I lived my life ignoring others, not letting anyone in to my heart because I feared they would leave me. I let my fears take over me. When I met you I knew you where going to change this world we live in. You helped me overcome my fears, the same fears that I never thought I would escape. You showed me a light in the darkness I lived in." Eren had tears running down his checks, he was speechless,"I never thought I would love someone the way I love you. And you did all that with one song." Levi gave a small laugh and smiled.

He got down on one knee and revealed the small box behind his back. He opened it reveling a beautiful silver ring.

"Eren, will you marry me?" Eren looked at Levi in disbelieve.

"Of course I'll marry you Levi!" Levi got up and kissed Eren. He showed put the ring on his finger and showed Erne the matching one he had.

"Eren, let's start life together. When we defeat the titans lets explore the outside world." Eren was crying, he couldn't believe what Levi was saying, he couldn't believe the joy he felt. His worries slipped his mind.

"Yeah, let's see the world together."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your support. I think there will be about 2-3 chapter left.**


	10. The Order

Levi had returned from the expedition days earlier than expected. For the first time, everyone that had gone to the expedition had returned, safe and sound. It was a surprise to everyone that they had arrived so early and that there were no injuries. Levi wasn't sure what he was going to tell Erwin. What they saw...was abnormal.

Before reporting in to Erwin, Levi went to see how Eren was. When he entered their room he found Eren sound asleep. He stroked Eren's cheek and softly whispered, "I love you, Eren."

* * *

"There were no casualties or injured and...we didn't spot any titans." Erwin sighed and looked down, "I was afraid of that." And with that he dismissed Levi.

On his way back to his room, Levi couldn't help to think, what it meant now that there were no titans. The first thing that popped to his head was the though of Eren at their wedding, everyone smiling with joy. People laughing, everyones fears disappearing. But something about Erwin's response to the news bothered him.

* * *

When Eren woke up he felt something heavy beside him. He turned to see Levi sleeping beside him. At first he smiled, then it hit him.

"Levi you got back early!" He hugged the older man.

"Yeah I did..." Eren looked at Levi and noticed something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Levi?"

"When we left the walls, we didn't see any titans. At first we thought they where just hidden in the tall trees, but when investigated...there were no titans at all."

"Levi that's great! The titans have finally been destroyed. We can leave these walls that have been keeping us prisoners." Eren was confused, on why Levi didn't seem happy about the titans being destroyed. Humanity was finally free. Right?

*The King's conference room*

"We must kill the last titan!"

"What are you talking about, didn't you read the reports? There are no more titans."

"Don't be a fool. The reports say that the titans disappeared when the Colossal and Armor Titans were killed. They said that there have been titans spotting. Which means that the non-titan shifters survived because the titan shifters were alive. The Female Titan is in a crystalized state than no one can brake. There is no way she can escape, she is basically dead. That leaves the boy."

"He's just a kid."

"A kid that posses the titan power that can destroy us all. We don't know if there are more titans hidden among the areas we haven't discovered. We can't risk it... we have to eliminate the last titan, so we can finally stop living in fear."

*Back at the Scouting Leagues' base*

Erwin had received a letter form the King. When he read it, he wasn't surprised.

He knocked on their door. Levi opened the door and noticed Erwin couldn't look at him.

"What's up with you Erwin?"

"I'm sorry Levi, but the King has given out an order."Erwin handed him the the letter.

When Levi read the letter all the color in his face vanished. Eren walked over to see what was happening and noticed the letter. Eren wasn't the least bit surprised. With tears running down his cheeks he said,

"The King's letter says that you have to kill me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I would have updated sooner but this chapter some how got deleted and I had to rewrite it. Hope you enjoed this chapter there will be 2 more.**


	11. Final Goodbye

Levi was still in shock, he didn't realize Eren was standing next to him. He turned and saw Eren walking back to their bed. "Erwin...we'll talk later...I have to talk to Eren." Erwin nodded and left them alone. Erwin knew that one day they would give out the order, but he never expected it to come so soon.

"Eren" Levi didn't know what to do, he was left speechless. He thought that with the titans gone...they could get married...they could have a place to call home.

Eren was laying face down on the bed, crying. When Levi had told him that there were no titans, he didn't know what to think. They were finally all gone. He thought that...he could finally leave the walls...he could finally see the ocean with his friends and with...Levi. Deep down, Eren always knew that the King would send out an order for him to be killed. Deep down he knew that this would be the end of him.

"Eren...I can't lose you...I won't lose you!"Eren could hear Levi holding back his tears, he couldn't help, but imagine their wedding. Everyone would be smiling, Hanji would be teasing Levi the whole time, Connie and Sasha would be eating all the food, Armin helping him with his tie, Mikasa calming his nerves down. Eren imagined Levi waiting for him. He imagined saying the two little words that would join them..."I do." Eren couldn't help, but smile at the thought of Levi feeding him cake.

"We could escape Eren...we could leave this all behind...we could leave and start a new live. We could have a home." Levi knew this was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. He didn't want to lose Eren, he loved him to much. Eren had changed, not just his life, but everyone else's for the better. Because of Eren, everyone could have a little more hope that humanity would win. Everyone had something to hope for. When others heard of Eren's success in killing the Colossal and Armor Titan, all they wanted to do was thank him.

"It isn't fair, you fought for them! You gave everyone hope. You changed everyone's lives for the better Eren! How can they do this to you!"

Eren thought about what Levi said. He closed his eyes and imagined his life with Levi. He wanted to go along with the plan, but he knew that he couldn't do that. "Levi..."

"We could grab the horses and leave..."

"Levi..."

"We can do it Eren...we could escape."

"Levi..." Eren didn't know want to do, he wanted to escape with him, but there were so many things that could go wrong. He didn't want to endanger the people he fought with, the people that believed in him, he didn't want to endanger his family.

"Levi...I'm sorry..."Eren was crying, he couldn't let the people he loved suffer because of him, " Levi, I don't want to leave you...but if we do escape...everyone here...they would be destroyed by the military police...Levi I can't let them suffer because of me. I'm sorry Levi.."

"Please...Eren...please"

They cried in each other arms for half an hour. They were sitting in silence when they heard the door knock, Levi opened the door expecting to see the military police, but it was all of Eren's friends. Levi wiped away his tears, "What are you all doing here?"

"We heard the news, sir."

Eren heard Armin's voice. He got up and saw everyone in tears. Once they saw Eren they began to cry, everyone was crying, even Jean. Mikasa ran towards him and hugged him tightly, "They can't do this! After all you have done for them! They can't do this!"Everyone cried, they didn;t know what to do,they wanted to help him, and the only thing they could think of was helping him escape. "Guys, this means a lot to me, but you can't do anything...if you help me...the military police will hurt you, I can't let that happen..I wont let anyone else die because of my decisions."

They stood in silence, Eren looked at everyone. He couldn't believe they all cared so much about him. He smiled, "Can you guys do me a favor...think of it as my last wish."

* * *

The next day, Erwin came to pick up Eren. He told Levi if he didn't have to come with him, but Levi insisted on joining them. When they arrived into the Kings conference room, everyone saw Eren, they all the saw how young he was.

"I'm sorry, but we had no other choice. Do you have any request?"

"Can I be killed some place where no one can see it."

"Of Course."

Eren was taken to a dudgeon. He laughed,"This is were it all started...this is were it will all end."

The executioner looked at Eren, "Do you have any last words?" Eren nodded.

"I just want to thank everyone for believing in me. Levi I know this isn't what you wanted, but I know we'll meet again someday...I promise." He looked at the executioner and nodded.

He was about to strike Eren when he heard something

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey,"

* * *

*Flashback*

"Could you guys..sing to me...my moms song...before I die." Everyone held back their tears,"Of course we will." Levi hugged Eren and whispered into his ear.

* * *

*Back to present*

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you," Eren closed his eyes and remembered the days that were filled with happiness. He remembered his mothers smile, Armin's enthusiastic voice when he talked about the ocean, Mikasa's tight hugs...he remembered Levi's voice, as he whispered his final "I love you." A tear ran down Eren's cheek, he smiled, "Please don't take my sunshine away." The executioner looked at Eren, "I'm sorry kid." and stabbed him. Everyone could hear the blade pierce threw Eren's body. When Levi heard Eren's body crash to the floor, he fell too. Levi let out a cry, that sent goosebumps down everyone's spine. Levi held in his hand his wedding ring, he had just lost his sunshine.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. There will be like maybe two more, i don't know yet. **


	12. We'll meet soon

The Council agreed to Eren's burial, instead of having him burned. They buried him under a tree he always used to sleep under. Levi had his gravestone read "Humanities Savior". Because that is what Eren was, is.

Everyone went to visit his grave at some point. Some just thanked him, other told him their memories of him. Mikasa was the first to go to his grave. "Eren...you meant everything to me...you still do. You saved me from those men, that titan. I couldn't keep our mothers promise...Eren you gave me a home when I was left alone..." She looked at the grave one last time, then walked away. When Armin arrived to Eren's grave, he brought him his book that talked about the ocean. "You where the first kid to share my passion for the outside world, you protected me, along side Mikasa. I know you blamed your self for a lot of stuff that happened. I also know that when you began to date Levi you smiled more than ever. You where finally going to have your happily ever after." Armin began to tear up, he wiped away his tears and touched the gravestone and left. Levi was one of that last of Eren's family to visit his grave. How could Levi even look at the grave without thinking of Eren's body hitting the ground?

Levi sucked it up and slowly walked to the grave. He sat next to the grave and began to speak. "Eren...I...I don't even know what to say. You meant everything to me and now...your gone. I wanted to see the outside world with you. I bet we would have been happy. Yeah we'd have our fights but we'd always make up after words. I'm sorry Eren, I'm so sorry you had to end like this. I love you Eren..now...and forever." Levi got up and place their rings next to Eren's grave, "Don't worry Eren, I'll be with you soon"

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry, it took so long to update. Should I leave it here or continue? Also sorry it's so short.**


	13. Mikasa please

*Months had passed since Eren's death*

"I just realized something."

"What did you realize, Armin?"

"Mikasa! They never let us see what was in Eren's basement!"

She looked at her scarf, "We could go see what's in there if you want." Armin looked at her, she actually smiled a little. He hadn't seen her smile since...well since Levi disappear. He thought it was extremely odd, considering she never really liked him. Armin looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Really!? But how would we get in, we need Eren's key and...you know where it is."

"Come on Armin, we aren't going to need the key. It's been a long time, the door is already going to be old and we could easily just kick it down." Armin looked at her, she actually looked excited for something. "Okay, yeah let's do it, we'll go tomorrow after lunch." Mikasa smiled, just a little.

*The Next Day*

After lunch, Mikasa and Armin told Erwin where they where going to be, and they were on their way. The road was silent, they didn't say a word. Armin looked eagerly for Eren's old house. Mikasa...Mikasa was silent, she remained behind Armin, only looking. She saw houses being reconstructed, she could already see Ere- their old house. She noticed that their house was still as they left it.

"I need you to do something." She shook her head and looked up, Armin was already off his horse and on his way to the old house. She followed his movements and met him at the disaster they once called home. They cleared away the wood that was covering their path, once they had pushed it all aside, they saw the door. "I know this is a lot to ask, but please you have to do it. You promised me." Armin shook her out of her daise, "Mikasa! Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that we have to find something to break the door." She looked at the old wooden door and noticed that it was barely holding together. "We could easily just push it down. Come on, on three." Mikasa looked at Armin to see if he followed her movements. "1...2...3" They ran towards the door,"Thank you...Mikasa." She began to cry, Armin was shocked the door wasn't that hard to break down."Are you okay, Mikasa."

"Yeah," was all she could say, she wiped away her tears and looked around for a candle.

* * *

At first they couldn't see anything that looked of any importance,but then she noticed something hidden behind a bookshelf.

"Hey, Armin come look at this." He looked up from old documents he was looking at to see, a bookshelf. "I can't believe Eren's dad had so many books," he picked from the shelf and was surprise to read the tittle, "The Mysteries Under the Sea, he had books...from the outside world, imagen what we could learn form these books, Mikasa!" He looked for her and saw she was behind the bookshelf looking at an something.

"Mikasa?"

"There's a drawing of Eren and his mom, when he was a little kid, but it doesn't look like an drawing."Armin walked towards her to see what she meant. He dropped the book he was holding, "Mikasa that's not a drawing, that is a picture."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were interrogating one of men from the church, they said that people that tried to invite new thing where killed,and he mentioned talked about a few invention that he saw. And he said that there this one invention that could take your picture. Dr. Jeager must have had some of the invention." Armin looked at he box to see other pictures and things from Eren's family. He smiled at the memories, then he noticed something. There where documents telling about the outside world and about what had happened before the walls. "Mikasa look at this, these documents they ta-"

"Please, don't make me do this, please" Armin looked at Mikasa, she was looking at Eren's young smiling face,and there was tears in her eyes. Armin shook her once again, "What happened to you, Mikasa?"She looked up and sighed. "A few days after Eren's died, Levi called me up to his office and he...he. Asked me to kill him."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed. If you have any ideas on how this should turn out please leave a comment. **


	14. To the Brighter Future

"What are you talking about Mikasa?"

"A few days after Eren died, the Corporal called me over to his office, he said he had found something," she looked down again at her scarf and continued, "Armin he found the ocean." Admin was in shock,how could he have found the ocean, there was way to much land they hadn't explored how could he had found it so quickly.

"He said that ever since Eren died he had gone outside walls and just road his horse around, and he just happened to stumble upon it. At first i didn't believe him but then he told me that he would show me if i would do him a favor." Admin looked in horror and confession. There was so much he wanted to ask but he stayed quiet and let her finish. "I told him if we could take you with us so, if it were true than you could see it too, but he told me that you where to busy working with Hanji and Erwin."

"So you went to see the ocean and then he asked you to kill him, that doesn't make sense Mikasa."

"That's because there's more to the story. The Corporal said that we would have to leave during the night so the Military police would ask us where we were going. When went through the forest where Annie killed Levi's old squad. He didn't say anything but i noticed there where flowers by a tree and i saw some graves. He didn't explore the outside world,he just went to visit his team….when we finally cleared the forest we only traveled a mile before i saw so much water. I couldn't believe what I was seeing the ocean. It took me a few minutes to remember he wanted a favor so i looked at him and ask what he wanted from me." Mikes looked at Eren's picture again and let out a tear. "He looked at me and he told me about how he was slowly falling apart with out Eren, a first I thought he was just going to ask me to listen to him but he kept talking…"

*Flashback*

"Mikasa I know you that Eren saved you from the people that wanted to sell you, I know that he gave you the strength you have to today."Levi looked at Miksa, she couldn't understand what he was leading up to. "He did the same for me, he saved me from myself, and he showed me a brighter world. There was so much happiness in him, so much light. When he died i felt myself falling back in to the darkness I once lived in…I don't want to back to that live." There was tears in his eyes, "Mikasa please, could you kill me."

"What?!Are you crazy?! I'm not going to kill someone that my brother loved, I promised him that I wouldn't hurt you unless you hurt him."

"Excatly why you have to kill me. Mikasa I hurt in the worst way possible….I let them take him away from me, I let him die alone, I couldn't keep our promise we made to each other."

Mikasa looked at him in disbelieve how could Humanitys Strongest, ask for something like this. Levi saw that Mikasa wasnt planning to complete his favor.

"Ackerman, this is an order! Kill me!" She looked up and saw he was handing her a knife. "Are you going to ingore a direct order solider?!" Miksa gave a solute with tears inher eyes, "No, Sir!" She grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the heart. She opened her eyes to see him falling, "Thank you, Mikasa." he smiled. Mikasa saw as he fell on the sand, he was dead. She cried for a few minutes until, she looked at his bodie, "It was a pleasure fighting by your side…..Levi."

She barryed his bodie in the sand and let his horse free and went back to the Scouting League.

*Back to Present*

"I didn't say anything, until today. I didnt want to relive that day."

"I'm so sorry Mikasa" Armin moved in closer and hugged her. They stayed silent not saying a word, but the sound of hoves caught there attention. It was Erwin, he had come looking for them after it became dark outside. He found them with huddled together like two frightened children. Armin told him about the books they had found and about the Eren's picture, he told him everything but Levi's death.

* * *

After they returned to their base, they began to learn more and more about the outside world, with the help of the books found in Eren's basement. They continued to invent new things, helping humanity grow and no longer live in fear of the outside world. Armin became famous with his inventions along side Hanji. Erwin helped recreate the governmet, Sasha and Connie helped bring the new generation to the world, and Mikasa….Mikasa left it all behind. When they discovered the ocean, Armin and Hanji invented a vehicle that would help them navigate through the sea. After she learned everything she needed to know, she left and never came back.

**Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't worry this is not the end. there will be a happy ending for both Eren and Levi.**


	15. A New Life

*Eren's point of view*

I was killed, so the rest of the world could feel at peace. I don't blame them for killing me, I always knew that I wouldn't live a full life. I grew to accept that. I was able to see all of my close friends invent the most beautiful things, I saw them cry and laugh. I was able to see everyone grow, but there was only one person I could never bring my self to look at, my lover, Levi. I wanted to know if he was okay, but whenever I would bring up my courage to look at him, I would think about the most horrible things. What if he has moved on, I know that might sound horrible, but I actually do want him to move on and be happy. It just that…..I don't want to see that happiness...that smile… the small things only I could see on his face. I don't want to see them kiss, or hold hands…..tell each other their most kept secrets. So I never looked for him, whenever someone would mention his name, I would leave them and go somewhere else.

As the time passed, I learned that you get to choose if you want to stay in the sky and only look at the world evolve, or you can rejoin it. But there was a catch, if you wanted to join the world again, you would lose your memories. The memories wouldn't just disappear, no they would be put behind a door and the only way you could open the door was a pesronal memory. It could be anything, meeting someone, seeing an object or hearing a song. You might be thinking, "Well that would mean that the doors would fly open all the time." But your wrong, because for the door to open, it has to happend like a déjà vu, you have to relive that memory.

When I died I was about to go back, but before I did I heard something. It was Levi, he was crying there was so much pain in his eyes, I couldn't bring myself go back. So I stayed up in the sky, looking at everyone grow and live their lifes. The secound someone died, they would leave and go back, no one stoped everyone left just as quickly as they came. At times, I think I should go back, but I never do. I do live a painful life. I see my firends go back into a new era and they are different each time, but they are still their odd selfs. Armin still a bookworm, Mikasa still protective, Jean still a horse face. When I look at them I wonder if they have opened their doors, if they ever wonder where I am. I thought that I would spend the rest of time in the sky only looking at my friends and family grow each era, but something in me changed and before I knew it I was returning to the world.

* * *

*2015*

"So what do you want to do toninght, Eren?"

"I don't know. What do we usally do on my birthdays Mikasa?"

"Well, last year we had a party and you went to bed early." Eren turned to see his little sister. She was looking at her laptop, proably looking for a roommate. "Well excuse me, for having a final the next day." They had both gratuded from college last year and Eren was the only one that was still job hunting. Mikasa had gotten a job as a personal trianer, Armin was a high school history teacher and Horse face was a running a resturant with his boyfriend Marco. All his friends had their lives set. But no matter what he did Eren couldn't decide on what to do. Eren was crashing at Mikasa's place until he could find a job. Doing what he could to help around.

"Whatever you say. Do you at least want me to go get a cake?"

"Nah, I'll go."

"Okay here is some money and pick up some ice cream." Eren looked her, "You want me to get ice cream? You know that's for children's birthdays right."

"Shut up, ice cream is good with cake and you can't tell me other wise."

Eren just laughed it off and grabbed the 20 dollars she was handing him and was out the door.

When she heard the door close she looked at her scarf that she never took of and began to cry. Mikasa was one of the few that where able to open the door. When she was little she had been kindnapped by some petofile that was planning on taking advantege of her and selling her. But to her luck they had also kidnapped Eren and when he was able free himself, he stab the pervet in his chest and save them both before anything could happen. She was trembling with fear and when she turned to see Eren her door was blown open. All her memories had come rushing in and she could only cry, no longer thinking about what could have happened to her. Now that it was Eren birthday, another year he reamined clueless of the life they used to live. She was hoping to be able to help his memories come back.

* * *

Eren was walking in park looking at the night sky. He had completly forgotten about the cake and ice cream. Every year on his birthday he would always get the feeling he was missing something, he always felt empty no matter how many people would be around him. Every time he would look at the sky he would mentally ask it a question, like it had all the answers, as if it would answer back. He countined to walk with his head in the night sky. Eren crashed into something and he fell to the ground, even thought the impact wasnt that hard. When he fell he felt something on his chest, it was buring him a little.

"What hell! Watch where you're going brat!"

"Hey you are the one that spilled your coffe on me!"

Eren looked up at the short man and wondered why he looked familiar to him. The raven hair man looked down to see Eren coverd with his coffe and he ket out a gasp,"Eren is that you?"

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a hard time finishing this one beacuse I cound't think of anything. So if you have any ideas on how this should turn please do tell me. I also want to thank everyone for reading this mess, I know I make many mistakes, but I'm gratefull for everyone that reads this. Thank you**


	16. Finally Found You

Eren looked at the short man and he felt like he had seen him before, but he could remember where or if they even met. "Have we met before?"

Levi snapped out of his daze, and returned to his emotionless state. He looked at the younger boy, this whole time Eren was so close to him, he couldn't believe it. But then he had a sudden realization, Eren didn't seem to recognize him, he expected it to kick in at any minute, but Eren remained confused. "Sorry for yelling, just having a bad day."

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention, it's no big deal, and yeah my name is Eren….How do you know my name, have we met before?" Levi felt his heart break a little, he couldn't find the right words to explain. He looked at Eren's beautiful green eyes, still as amazing as he remembered them, but they look hollow. Levi gestured his hand toward Eren lying on the floor. Eren accepted the helpful hand and began to wipe away the coffee, it was a good thing he was wearing more than one layer. "Shit, I spilled my coffee on you. Does it burn?"

"Nah, I have an undershirt, it helped me not get second degrees burns. So are you going to tell me your name since you already know mine."

"Levi. Sorry about almost burning you and making you fall." Eren smiled a little, "Actually if you really do feel bad, can you do me a favor."

"Sure, as long as you don't make me do some weird shit."

"Noting weird, I just need you to buy me some cake and ice cream."

"Why, are you going to some kids party?"

"No, it's my birthday and I was going to go buy cake and ice cream for myself, when you made me fall and drenched me with coffee." Levi smirked,"So you're telling me that you where on your way to go buy yourself cake, for your birthday. That sounds kinda sad."

"I don't like big birthday parties. That might sound crazy, but I have bad experience with parties, so I avoid them as much as possible. Now are you going to get me some cake or not?"

"Sure, I still have a bit more time before I have to go to work."

* * *

On their way to the supermarket, Levi did everything he could to learn more about the new Eren and to his surprise Eren was big on sharing.

"So, Levi what kinda job do you have, considering you're going to work at five in the afternoon." Levi was a bit shocked by the question, but complied with the brat.

"I'm a homicide detective and I usually go to work late on Fridays."

Eren's eyes widen,"Really! I never met a homicide deceive, have you been shot before, have you shot someone?"

He laughed, this brat hasn't changed a bit,"I usually don't get this kind of reaction, when I tell people what I do for a living. Why are you so excited about it?"

"I don't know. I just always admire the job. Going out to help someone get closer, even if they had already died. Or helping someone find their way back home. It always seemed intersteing to me." Levi eye's widened with curiosity, "So I'm guessing your job has something to do with police or the law."

"No, I don't have a job right now. I've been crashing at my sister's place until I can find somewhere to go."

"Then why don't you go to the academy, if you admire police work so much."

"I already tried, but I couldn't see myself in the uniform." Eren noticed Levi was confused, he let out a small laugh and continued "I thought it was weird too, I admire the job and what it stands for, yet I can't see myself doing the actual job. Later on, I realized I wanted to do something that involved art. But the thing is, I don't want my job to be only art, I want to be able to help others too. And as you could see, that plan isn't working out for me, I'll just have to work in some lame job for the rest of my life."

Levi was amazed, Eren was as kind, generous, passionate, and as lost as he remembered him. He wondered if Eren still had the same parents, the same friends, if he had found someone else to love. Levi noticed that Eren was happy in this new life he was living, even if he was jobless, he was happy. Breaking away from theses thoughts Levi quickly spoke up.

"Well there are jobs like that, you could be sketch artist. Help people by drawing a suspect or helping them remember something. You could do art therapy, there's a lot of jobs you could do." Levi thought about it for a moment, "I could probably help you get a job."

Eren face sparkled with joy, "Wait, are you being serious right now!?"

"Of course I'm being serious brat." Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was an actual job he wanted to do. Before he knew it, he was hugging Levi and twirling him around. Levi was shocked by the sudden embracement, but didn't fight it. Eren realized what he was doing and set him down, "I'm sorry, I just got really excited."

"Yeah, it's fine." Levi turned to hide his burning face. They walked for a few more minutes before reaching the store, and as they where about to walk in Eren's phone began to ring. "Hello"

"Hey Eren, what the hell is taking so long? All you had to do was get the cake and ice cream. Is that really that hard to do."

"Calm down Mikasa, I just got a bit side tracked okay, but I'm getting the cake now. Oh by the way I got some big news."

"What'd you do now?"

"Wow, you are so rude. I didn't do anything, I got a job." Eren could hear Mikasa fall of something, and he couldn't help himself, but laugh.

"You got a job! That is amazing, what job is it."

"I'll tell you when I get back."

"Okay, hurry back, I want to hear the details and I want that cake."

"Okay bye." Eren turned around to see Levi had already bought the cake and ice cream. "Was that your girlfriend?"

"No my sister, she was calling for the cake." Levi let out a sigh of relief and handed Eren the cake. "I'll call you tomorrow, and tell you if you got the job."

"But you haven't seen if I'm actually any good at drawing people?"

"Just send me a picture of something you have drawn and I'll tell you if you got the job or not. Sound okay to you." Eren nodded and they exchanged their phone numbers and Eren thanked him for the cake, the ice cream and the job offer. This had turned out to be Eren's best birthday.

* * *

When Levi arrived at his job, he was greeted by a very tall man with blond hair and uncontrollable eyebrows, "What do you want Erwin?"

"You know I find it odd that you talk like this to your boss."

"Are you going to get to the point or am I going to remain in suspense?"

"You found him, didn't you." Levi stopped and looked up at the older man, he began to blush, "Yeah, I after searching for so long,I finally found him Erwin." His expression softened, this truly was day he would't forget. He here'd a buzz and checked his phone, Eren had sent him a sketch he had drawn of the park."That reminds me Erwin, you said that we needed a new sketch artist right?"

"No I didn't, but from what I can tell, Eren is an artist in need of a job." Erwin knew about the pain Levi went threw every day, not knowing where the one person that was able to make him happy was, if he was okay, if he had moved on. Every day Levi would become colder and colder, but the warmth had finally found a way into his heart. Erwin gave him a small smile and thought it over, "Well I guess we could make some room, and maybe I can convince the higher ups that we could use art therapy for one of those extreme cases." Levi thanked him and returned to his work, his mood had been set for the rest of the day.

* * *

When Eren arrived with the cake, Mikasa had already gotten out two spoons. "Really we're going to eat right from the cake and the tub of ice cream?"

"Come on Eren, we are adults and this is something to celebrate, you got a job!"

"I wouldn't agree that we're adults. And I don't have the job yet, I got a job offer to be a sketch artist at the police station or some place like that. So don't get your hopes up." Mikasa saw the joy in his eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time, and she wasn't about to destroy it with their past life. She listened to him talk about the man that had helped him and for someone reason, he sounded very familiar. "Wait what was his name again?"

"Why are you looking for a new boyfriend? I don't think he's your type, he was short and rude."

"Come on, I want to know the name of the man that saved my brother from spending the rest of his live in my house."

"Okay, but you got to promise me that you won't try to go out with him, I don't want to have awkward moments, if I get the job."

"You will get the job and I promise I wound't try to go out with your boss." They both laughed a little, and continued eating their cake, "Well if you must know, his name is Levi."

The second Mikasa heard his name, she dropped her spoon and her eyes went wide. "What's wrong Mikasa?"

A few seconds later Eren got a text from Levi, "Hey brat, it's Levi. I just wanted to tell you that you got the job. My boss like your skills and we will see how you work, see you on Monday." Eren momentarily forgot about MIkasa's reaction to Levi's name and he yelled out with excitement. "Mikasa, I got the job!" Mikasa snapped out of it and smiled, "I told you, you where going to get the job." She hugged him, and they finished the ice cream and cake tougher, knowing they where going to be in pain the next day.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It really means a lot that you guys enjoy what I write. Thank you and I will try to update soon. **


End file.
